Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connecting device, an optical processing apparatus, a method for fabricating an optical connecting device, and a method for fabricating an optical processing apparatus. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-024162 filed on Feb. 13, 2017, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
International Publication WO 2002/079831 (referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an optical fiber array.